


*Bleed So Pretty* Playlist

by PoppyAlexander



Series: Bleed So Pretty: A Collection of Fight!lock Stories [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bleed So Pretty Series, Fight!lock, Playlist, fightlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The "Bleed So Pretty" series now has a half-hour-long playlist of nine songs that inspired the writing and/or suit the mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	*Bleed So Pretty* Playlist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Is War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752518) by [PoppyAlexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander). 



[Click Here for the Spotify Playlist!](https://play.spotify.com/user/poppy_alexander/playlist/0RSlIYd3dOTXmNL8UBBKRg)

 

Spore: Fun

Godsmack: Whatever

Sex Pistols: No Feelings

The Clash: White Riot

The Buzzcocks: Orgasm Addict

PJ Harvey: Man-SIze

Bauhaus: Dark Entries

Nick Cave & the Bad Seeds: The Mercy Seat

Kristeen Young: This is War


End file.
